I just want you to confirm it
by JOKER-x
Summary: Rin is in love with Len. But she's missing a heart...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I was so inspired to do this thing, and I haven't even finished my holiday homework! ): Whatever, I just came up with this story after reading up to chapter 5 of HelloaTharr's magnet, It was seriously addicting and I was in love with Kagamine Rin and Len. Ok enjoy and reviews please!

_

* * *

_

_Rin slowly opened up her eyes. She sat herself up and looked around her, and there sitting beside her, was somebody, a blonde haired boy, with sky blue eyes, she reached her hand out and tried to touch him, to her surprise, he did the same. As Rin looked closely, the boy, was pretty, well….cute. As the professor walked in gracefully, she blacked out again and before she did, she swear she saw a smile across that boy's hair. _

My name is Kagamine Rin; I am what you call a **Vocaloid**. I sing, I dance, I do everything to entertain humans, and ridiculously, humans made me an idol. Kagamine means mirror, and mirror has reflections right? My mirror reflection is a beautiful boy named Kagamine Len, blonde hair with sky blue eyes, beautiful pale skin and a high ponytail; he makes girls practically fall head over heels for him.

Mirror are supposed to reflect you, yet I am lacking something which my mirror reflection has, a **soul** and a most importantly; **a heart**. I overheard my professor talking to other researchers, that they were supposed to only create Len, and they only made one heart, and that heart was for Len. So, I am a Vocaloid, without a soul or a real **heart,** pathetic isn't it?

Even though I'm missing a heart, I can tell you that I have feelings and emotions too; I'll stop beating around the bush and tell you, I love Len. Not as an older sister, but as a girl, as a young girl in love. His smile, his innocent actions and when he's calling my name, I love them; I love it when he does that. I love it when he pampers me, I love it when he protects me, I just well….love him.

Even though I love him this much, I'm missing something, I read from books that when you're with the person you like, your heart will race, your cheeks will flushed a beautiful pink, and you'll have a smile that is so pretty it will mesmerized all the boys around you… I don't have those…because, I'm missing what those girls have…again, I'm missing a heart…

_Will Len even consider accepting a girl without a heart…?_

* * *

**YES, I'm sorry; it's a little base of KOKORO. -.-;; I'm sorry –bows-**

**and it's short -.-'' , i'll make it longer next time!**

**And reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm lazy, I'm lazy… oh yeah….oh yeah… OK FORGET IT I'M CRAZY.**

* * *

_Tonight's the very first performance for Rin and Len. Rin was very nervous, she didn't want to screw up, and she didn't want Len to see the bad side of her. So she practice and practice and practice. She practiced until it was perfection. But singing in front of a large crowd was her very first time. Her palm was sweating as she fidgeted, however she felt warmth as Len held her hand. She looked up at him as he smiled the sweetest smile back at her. She flushed bright red; however, she suddenly felt courage rushed through her veins. It was amazing, just a touch from Len and she lost all her nervousness. The bright light shone as the crowd cheer, it was the twin's turn to sing. As Rin walked out, she was determined to make the best out of the first performance._

I was still very nervous around Len. The first performance turned out greater then professor expected. As everybody gathered around the table to celebrate the success of Len and my first performance, professor brought out the wine and Meiko started to indulge in that pleasure, much to the annoyance of Kaito. As Len and I were still "underage" we were only allowed to drink Ice-lemon tea.

"HEY, you know something…?" Meiko suddenly announced, in a half-drunken state.

"What…." Kaito answered, those two were seriously drunk.

**"RIN IS IN LOVE WITH** **LENNNNNNNNNNNNNN…"** Meiko shouted happily.

Len shot me a surprised look, I spitted out the Ice-lemon tea that I was sipping. Everybody turned to look at me and Len, **WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!** I shook my head in protest, no, Len cannot know it, what's more, how can anybody confess under such a….weird….awkward situation. In a desperate attempt to get out of the situation, I pointed profusely at my ice-lemon tea, indicating that I'm in love with my ice-lemon tea. Len seemed to understand what I was talking about; he shot me a smile and continued drinking his tea quietly. I flushed red, damn that Meiko…I told her not to say anything…

Len fell asleep even before we reached home. So Luka was carrying him on her back, Miku nee-san volunteer to walk us home. As I walk beside Luka and the sleeping Len, I smiled and softly touch his sleeping face, it's this face that I love, this innocent face.

"Rin…You really like him don't you" Miku nee-san said. I turned to look at her and proceeded to look down on the floor and I rubbed my hands together in nervousness. She smiled,

"Confess then, you guys aren't even 'Twins', it's just a joke that is made up but our fans because you look alike." I looked up at her. Confess? I know that, In books, when you like somebody, you tell them, that's "Confess". I shook my head in disagreement.

"I don't want to ruin our relationship…" I replied.

"But if you don't…He'll never know…" Miku nee-san shot me a disappointed look.

"I'll think about it…." I replied as she smiled, with Len snoring away.

* * *

**DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE, I'm awesome, not.**

**I think this chapter look a little like Len's version of World is mine...when he said DAISUKI DAYO, and Rin shot him a look and he immediately said he liked the crape alot.... again.... i'm a bad author sorry -bows- **


	3. Chapter 3

****

ＭＵＳＴ　ＲＥＡＤ　ＣＨＡＰＴＥＲ

Author's note: Recently something happened to me, and I was really upset about it, because of it I think I lost one friend, and got my brother into trouble. I couldn't sleep for nights, and I got really frustrated that I was insulted by her. So I'm going to pretty much write out what happened. I'll be picturing some characters inside. I know I'm ranting but please bear with me. I'm REALLY upset now

**Me as Rin, My brother as Len, Ran as the girl, Miku as my friend and last but not least, Yuki as the girl's friend. **

**Enjoy. And tell me who's right.**

* * *

"She's really…." I stopped. Biting my pen, I thought hard of how to continue. I look around the classroom, my classmate chattering around. I look down back to my diary. "Tsk…." I sighed. I really want to do something about this. But I can't really talk bad about her, since it will make me look as bad as her right? I closed my book and put my head on the table to rest, it's been giving a headache.

"Rin, what happened?" I looked up and saw a smile I always wanted to see, Len. His smile seems to always brighten up my day, no matter how gloomy I am, he always seem to drive the gloom away. "Nothing much," I lied and smiled back. Len suddenly lost his smile, he cocked his head and look at me with suspicious eyes. "You're not fine," He insisted. I shot him a smile and luckily the bell saved me. "AH! The recess bell! I should get going, see you later Len!" I said and rushed off, Len need to know nothing about this.

Len stared at me with suspicious eyes and waved a goodbye.

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I saw my best friend and immediately jumped on her. Miku turned around and hugged me.

"RIN! Want some melon bread?" She asked. I nodded; Miku was always the friend you wanted around. I sat down beside her and started talking to her about Ran.

"But she can't just accuse you of copying her?! I mean a lot of people talk like you don't they, and how many formats are there in blogs?!" She said.

"But I can't scold her, I mean…I apologized to her, but she doesn't seem willing to forgive me…"I said and bit my melon bread in silence.

"RIN, from now on, no more apologizing to her you got it?! It's not your fault!" Miku said, her temper was showing. I nodded, ok; I guess I'll stop apologizing then…

School seemed to end so quickly, I really didn't want to go home…Professor will conduct another check with my body again. And I really don't want to go onto _facebook_….I walked out in silence, listening to "Romeo and Cinderella" Over and over again. At the shoe locker, I met Ran, of course with Yuki; I immediately looked down as she walked past me with Yuki. Unknowingly a tear dropped from my eye.

Gloomily, I logged on to _facebook_. And check my wall, then Ran's wall. My heart almost jumped out of my mouth when I saw what's written on Ran's wall.

"Len Kagamine: Somebody should just keep to herself."

With all the other comments, "Yuki Sakurada: Can you listen to Ran before insulting her? Rin may be at fault you know.

What the hell is everybody up to?! I immediately call Len.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I read your diary…I'm sorry I just can't stand it…"Len answered. I immediately cut his call. How could you Len?

Immediately after that Ran called me, "You told Len didn't you? Stop asking people for help" She said. "But I didn't call…." I haven't finished my sentence when she just cut me in. "I don't want to listen to stupid explanations. You're really wasting my time" Immediately she cut my call.

I broke down….Ran…Listen to me will you? I really didn't tell Len…For nights I cried…

* * *

**Author's note: It's just until here, I shall continue when the story is unfolding. As in when I know what's going to happen next. I changed some conversation of us between, so It doesn't look obvious that I'm talking about her.**

**I'm not bitching about her. I just didn't copy her in blogs, how many formats are there in blogs anyway? I just kind of wrote like her. I talk like myself, I don't copy anybody. "Miku" knew I always talked like that and I've never changed. I'm a self centered person, I'm very bossy and I think I'm annoying, and I'm often forgotten by classmates because they hate my character. So I'm often alone, but I don't copy people. I just don't want to lose any friends. So yeah…If "Ran" is reading this, I'm not insulting you, since u can vent your frustration on your blog, I can too right? On . I'm not at wrong here.**

**I once again apologize to my readers for listening to my rants. –Bows- please continue to support me even though I'm like that thank you.**

**I love each and every reader and reviewers out there, Thank you so much. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas**

**Author's note: I'll stop updating on that story, since the misunderstanding is already there, I can't really solve it can I? I was really tempted to base this story on my own personal life, but on second thought….nah…. **

**Anyway, this is a christmas edition, enjoy**

**My dad allowed me to go cosplaying (: **

* * *

Snow…What is snow…? I looked up to the sky, It's getting cold as the street lights came on, immediately, on this day, the street lit up like illumination, it was absolutely stunning, however my heart, is so numb…so numb…what is this feeling? Why am I feeling upset about… Oh…I remembered…I was supposed to go on a date with Len today. The numbness immediately faded away when I thought of his smile.

"RIN" I heard my name, as I turned around, He was there. Dress in white top, Yellow scarf, Black pants, he gave his signature grin. "Sorry…I'm late…I was having trouble with Kaito…"He scratched the back of his head. I blushed and shook my head "Not really…I just came not long ago…" I answered back. He smiled, "LET'S GO" As he pulled my hand, I felt warmth.

The next 3 hours were full of fun, his smile…his actions…his clumsiness… I loved them all. "Wait here for a moment ok?" He said and grinned. I nodded as he took off…somewhere…What was he up to? I leaned against the street light. 5 minutes later, he came back. "HERE, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He handed out bright red roses and proceeded to kiss me on the cheek. I was stunned. Huh? Huh? What just happened? When my consciousness came back to me, I blushed bright red as he giggled.

"Erm…Erm…" I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. But I knew just what to do. "Lean in closer…? I need to tell you something…" I said. He leaned in and immediately I planted a kiss on his cheeks. He jerked back, totally stunned. I covered my face as I was blushing. Out of nowhere, he hugged me…As I turn to look up at him, he closed his eyes as he was leaning in, There it comes…My first kiss…I closed my eyes gently…As the night ends with our first kis-…

BAM. OUCH! MY HEAD. I looked up drowsily…looking around… this is no street… this is my…room?! So…. It was a dream?! I smiled…well what a nice dream I have huh…

"RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Len's voice shouted from the living room. "COMING!" I answered back. What a nice gift Santa gave me.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: I'm going out. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This is the chapter you guys were waiting for. THE CONFESSION. Ah yes, don't want to burst the bubble. X) School's starting, might as well just make it to the confession. YES RIN IS FINALLY CONFESSING TO LENNNN.**

* * *

The young girl's eyes were fixed on him. Should she confess? She wondered for so long, and finally she plucked out enough courage and is going to confess to him. She doodled on her notebook and a slight blush formed on her face, it will be nice with he agreed won't it? Looking up at the class clock, she began to wonder when class will end. Laying her head on the table, her sight is still fix on him, toying with her pen on the one hand.

The bell signaled the last lesson of the day, as she danced all so gracefully to his table. But naturally, when she was 5 feet away, she stopped, straightened her uniform and brushed her hair. "You can do it!" she thought to herself. "Len, after club activities are you free? I need to speak to you." She asked, rubbing her hands together. "Yeah sure, at 5, rooftop?" He replied. She nodded and gave him a smile before walking off.

The evening sun gave off a soft glow, as the bright orange shined onto her face; it was 5, the time of confession. The gentle wind brushed against her hair, making her hair sway. She straightened her uniform again and again, she wanted him to see her as pretty as possible, as cute as possible. "Don't be nervous…" She thought to herself. Then, she thought of an idea, singing might help. She opened her mouth and softly sang. It was the lullaby that she made with him. It was stunning. Suddenly she heard the door to the rooftop creaked, she stopped and swung around. There, he was standing, staring at her, with admiration in his eyes, but when he realized what was happening, he immediately looked down and scratched blonde hair. "Sorry, it was just so enchanting." He apologized, a slight blush across his face.

She laughed a gentle laugh as he stared at her. Her laugh was such a lullaby. As he looked at her, the orange glowing sunlight shining onto her beautiful white skin, making her glow, he stared at her yet again, she was absolutely stunning. Remembering what he was here for, he coughed and straightened his back. "Well...What do you have to tell me?" She remembered her confession and starting rubbing her hands together, her fingers playing as she thought of how to confess to him. "Well…You know Len…We've been always together…Since the time of our birth. And you're very important to me, so I can't lose you... Well I guess it's just well…"She stopped and thought of how to put it into words. "Damn…"She thought, "You're repeating everything!" "Well…I like you." She said, immediately covered her mouth with her hands, she just confessed.

He stared at her, eyes filled with confusion, is this a confession? He was so excited; he thought this day will never come! "Took you long enough" He thought. However, reality strike and his happiness immediately turned into sadness. She stared at him, waiting for a reply. Suddenly he looked up and immediately the worse struck her. "Sorry." She couldn't understand, she shook her head and grabbed him by his shoulder. Why, why, she couldn't understand. "Well, we're vocaloids, we're not real, and we're a program, a program made by humans. It's impossible if you think about it, we can't marry, we can't have kids, and we can't do anything." That was his answer. Her knees gave away and she knelt down, her tears were overflowing, however, she felt something was wrong, it wasn't this pain, it was something else. She clenched at her robotic heart, "System shutting down" reflected in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly, gently putting his hand on her shoulder as if comforting her. However, this comfort could not heal what was seriously hurt inside. It was just so painful for her little robot body to bear. She knew her robot body without a heart could not take much longer; however, she didn't want to shut down in front of him. She looked up as hot tears streamed down like a river on her pink cheeks, she smiled and told him its fine, as she brushed his hand aside gently, she stood up and walked out of the door as he knelt there, just as she was leaving, she stopped and turned around, was he regretting? She didn't know, she didn't want to know, because her body is coming to a stop. She walked down the stairs quickly, each step eating away her life. She couldn't understand what was this pain inside? What is it? She only knew her energy was running low, and she needed to get to the professor quickly, as she hailed a cab and headed to the lab.

On her way to the lab, she toyed with her fingers, thinking again and again, she couldn't understand what the reason of rejection was, and the only possible answer she could come up with, is that Len couldn't accept a girl without a heart. If, if, if she had a heart, would the answer still be like this? She shook her head, it just wasn't possible. Then, a ringtone pulled her back to reality, it was her cell. She fumbled for the phone and pulled it out from her bag. It was from Len. She bit her lips, and reluctantly press "answer", pushing the phone onto her right ear. "Hello?" She said gently. Len's frown turned into a slightly curved smile. He struggled to brush his tears aside, he knew her pain was far worse than his. "Rin? I'm glad you're ok, where are you heading?" He bit his lips waiting for a reply. On the other side, Rin struggled to keep her tears from dropping. "Lab" She replied. His heart broke at the cold voice on the other side of the phone, "Len, keep your cool, relax, and smile, she's fine, and don't worry." He told himself. "Oh, I'm glad, ok, I'll see you at the la-"He was interrupted by the cold voice "You don't have to go, I just need professor to check me up." she cut the call, she lean her body towards the sit, "Uncle, can you go faster, I'm not feeling well." She told the cab driver as the driver nodded in approval, she closed her eyes and covered them with her hands, she needs to reach the lab, quickly, her battery was running low. Len slowly put down the phone, he had hurt her and he knew that. Out of anger, he yelled and threw his phone, which smashed into the wall and broke into pieces, he broke down, sitting there all alone, his tears could no longer be held back.

When she reached the lab, she was greeted by the professor and Kaito. She slammed the door behind her and slides down. She was exhausted. "Welcome back Rin, Rin?" Kaito popped his head. The girl looked at him, her eyelids felt heavy as she heard the echoes around her, she couldn't reply, she was just too tired, slowly she slipped into the darkness. However she understood that…

…She was rejected by someone she loved so much.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Nope, not ending yet, more to go. (: Mean While, update me with reviews, I'll update my part, and you'll update on the reviews ok? (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: ah, yes, school starts tomorrow. – Sighs-**

* * *

Len stood up steadily, trying to balance himself; he was feeling kind of dizzy. After he was sure he was steady, he looked around him, it was night already and the announcement to leave the school could be heard over the megaphones. Len placed his right hand on his forehead. After a little rest, he attempted to walk down the stairs, but tripped. "Damn…Len, what exactly are you doing…?"He asked himself. He wobbly stood up, hailed a cab, and headed to the lab.

The lab was silent when he reached, there were no "welcome home Len" from Kaito, nor any "Why are you so late" from professor, and absolutely no "LEN!" from Rin who always jumped up from behind to surprise him. He sighed, maybe, professor took her out to comfort her, and maybe Kaito went out to get Ice cream for her. "Welcome me…"He whispered to himself, took off his shoes and dragged himself to his room. The moon light shone through the windows, he sat himself on the bed and looked around him, but he felt more depressed. The whole room was filled with Rin's picture, some smiling, some angry, some taken secretly, others taken together with him; it was totally filled with Rin's pictures. He took a picture up and gently pressed it against his lips, as the tears flowed down onto his cheeks like a river, he struggled to not make a sound. He lied down onto his yellow-coloured bed, placed his hands over his eyes, and attempted to sleep.

Tonight's a long night for him and he knew that.

"-Kaito, she has to-"Professor said with his thunderous voice. Len opened his eyes, the bright sunlight shining through the window, morning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then he realized he had fallen asleep before he bathed. "But professor, Rin-"Kaito argued. Rin? Len rushed out of the door, surprising the duo who were arguing, "What about Rin Professor?"Len asked, he was anxious, he hadn't seen her since yesterday. "Oh there you are huh? What did you guys do, why did Rin suddenly stopped and refused to start up, you brat, you better tell me what you did." Professor said, he pulled Len by his collar and attempted to drag him, but was stopped by Kaito. "Professor, please stop this, Len might not be related to this."Kaito fought back. "Not related? I looked through her file and one of them was related to Len! You brat you follow me, and you Kaito, come too." Professor ordered and pulled Len with Kaito following at the back.

Professor stopped in front of the machine. He dropped Len and walked to the machine. Len stood up, and his eyes widened, he rushed over to where Rin's body lay. He touched her gently by her face. "Rin…" He said. Professor was furious, he raised his palm and within minutes, they were on Len's cheek. Len fell down in shock. He looked at Professor with a blur look. What happened? Why did Professor slap him? Why is Rin lying there? "You're probably wondering why huh? WHY DID YOU REJECT HER? YOU TWO WERE MEANT TOGETHER, YOU TWO WERE SUPPOUSED TO BE TOGETHER" Professor yelled, tears could be seen in his eyes. Len immediately realized what happened, he looked down, "But…we've no future…"He softly answered, his tears were back, half struggling and half choking. "YOU –"The professor said aloud, he looked at Len with furious eyes but stopped and spoke with a gently voice "If she doesn't wake up in 1 week, I'm going to make her into **scrap metal**." Len and Kaito look at professor with wide eyes, scrap…metal?

"NO, PROFESSOR, NO" Len retorted, grabbing professor by his legs.

Professor shook his legs away and walked off. Len sat down**, Rin's going to become scrap metal…?** Kaito walked forward, carried Len up, and put him down on his feet again. He then squat in front of him, pat his head, and spoke in a big brother's voice, "I'll do my best to stop professor, and you're tired already, go and take a rest in your room." Silence was the answer and Kaito's heart broke when he saw Len's soulless eyes. Len turned around and steadily walked back to his room.

As he was passing by Rin's room, he stopped, looked at the door and stared at it. Beautiful memories of the girl standing in front of that door replayed over and over again in his mind, like a video without a stop button. His legs moved themselves and before he realized, he was in her room. He gently touched her bed; he could smell her smell all over the room, the sweet scent of rose. He walked over to her study table and found a small notebook, ah, the diary that she loved so much. His fingers ran through them and he began reading them.

_**December 19, 2009, 2.30pm.**_

_I met Len and had lunch with him, ah, I'm so excited, he was so pretty, just a like a doll with big blue eyes, no wonder girls fall in love with him, when I stared at him, he smiled back at me, I felt like I was going to melt any moment. He's the best._

_**December 19, 2009, 5pm**_

_I saw Len at his club activities today, he was playing soccer, and there were lots of fan girls screaming his name, he was so cool during the training, when he suddenly looked up at me, called my name and waved at me, all the girls turned to look, I bet they are so jealous now. _

_**December 25, 2009, 2.17pm**_

_Today's Christmas, and I had a really good dream, I dreamt of Len taking me on a date, the streets were so beautiful, and he held my hand, when he suddenly disappeared. He came back 5minutes later with a bouquet of roses in his hand, he kissed me. I was so happy I could die; in return I kissed him back. It will surely be the best present. _

_**January 1, 2010, 1.52pm**_

_I'm going to confess to Len at 5 today, I'm so excited, and will he accept me? If he does what should I do? Kyaa, I'm getting all excited, wish me luck._

_**January 1, 2010, 5.48pm**_

_I got rejected._

That was the last entry, Len's tear fell and smudged Rin's handwriting, he turned to the last page. He's knees gave away and he fell, not holding back anymore, he screamed and hugged the diary.

The last page was a picture of Rin and Len hugging, with a sentence, **"Rin, Len, Together, Forever."**

* * *

**reviews? I'm getting tired of no reviews, please review if you want the story to continue!**

**THANK YOU LOVE YOU ALL. **


	7. Chapter 7

Author Notes: I was totally trying to remember my story, school sucks, and my best friend suck. Birthday on 19

**th**** Jan, looking forward to it. I'm hungry ):**

* * *

"Startup completed" She slowly opened her eyes and sat herself up. "Reliving Memories" Suddenly all came back flooding to her, unknowingly; the tears fell and flowed like a river on her porcelain cheek. The confession, the rejection, his smile, his frown, all of them was playing in her mind like a video. She wiped her face and walked out of the lab.

"Kaito…? Professor…? L…Len…?" She whispered, hoping someone might respond, she walked steadily to her room. When she opened up the door, her hand flew to her mouth, there, sprawled across the floor with her precious diary was the guy he loved so much. She kneeled down beside him, and picked up the diary, there were signs of him crying. She flipped through her diary, reading her entries over and over again. "Rin…mmm…" Rin looked at him, he was still crying in his dreams… Did he cry for days? Did he sleep here because he was exhausted? She gently planted a kiss on his forehead, almost immediately, the frown on Len's face turned into a smile, however he wasn't awake. Rin knew she had to spend the night at Miku's. She changed, and just as she was walking out of the room, she whispered softly. "Goodbye Len…"

The bright morning sun shone through the glass window, the boy sprawled on the floor rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. He sat there and finally remembered, then he noticed, did the diary moved? Who came in the room in the middle of night? "RIN" He shouted and rushed to the lab. As he expected, the girl who was lying there the night before was no longer there, the lab was empty, Professor had an urgent meeting and Kaito had work, so there were absolutely nobody at home except him, it was a Saturday. "If Rin's not here…Then…Best friend's house…MIKU" He shouted and rushed out of the house, heading for Miku's.

"OPEN UP" He banged the door and rang the doorbell over and over again. Finally, a sleepy girl with long green hair opened the door, half awake. "What do you want Len…It's Saturday…its 8…I'm asleep…" She complained. "MIKU IS RIN HERE?" He said, excited and anxious. Miku shout him a are-you-mad-look and replied "Are you awake yet…? How can it be possible for Rin to be at my place, for goodness sake, don't find me trouble early in the morning thank you…" She said and before the blonde haired boy could say anything more, she slammed the door shut. Miku sighed, what's up those two up to anyway. "Well…Who cares…" She thought to herself and stretched like a lazy cat. She walked to the guest room, knocked on the door and went straight in. "Rin…He's outside…" Miku said. "Don't tell him I'm here ok..." Rin replied, not making eye contact with Miku, she was still under the covers and her voice sounded muffled. "Yeah sure…But make sure you guys settle your own problems quickly, my professor is coming to check on me, you don't want him to find you and call YOUR professor" Miku said. "I won't…" Rin replied. Miku shook her head and went out of the room.

"Those people made me lose my sleep, better regain my energy, Sunday's a performance…Back to sleep for me…"

**

* * *

**

Author's notes: I'm tired… ): More reviews ty :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Every time someone reviews, I'll update a story, and it's a promise. I feel all emo-ish again, my boyfriend left for China for at least 2 weeks and I still couldn't contact him, and I felt so empty. & I was listening to when love ends for the first time, so I go sad, and I was inspired to do this, enjoy. This has nothing to do with the continuation of the story**

* * *

_The first kiss tasted like tears.  
It was like the love in dramas.  
As if waiting for the right moment, the departure bell rang._

_  
_I walked alone, out of the station, into the bright streets. "Look isn't that Rin-chan?" I turned around and smiled at them, sending those fan-girls screaming. I gently touched my lips, the first kiss tasted so sweet yet bitter… I wonder why.

_  
A winter wind brushes my cheek.  
So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together.  
The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted.  
And made the naked trees sparkle._

_  
_Suddenly, I felt something cold touching my neck, I shivered. Looking up, I realized it was finally winter. I reached for my gloves, only to find none. I rubbed my hands together, trying to make my hands feel better. As I walked into the well-lit street, the beautiful streets lighted up, it was beautiful, I really wanted this memory to stay forever.

_I just couldn't say it.  
My feelings I kept inside.  
This is what I've decided to do.  
It's alright, I won't look back so...  
_

"I…I love you…" It was just a simple 3 words… why did it take me 1 month to practice? It was just 8 letters, why was it so hard to say? It was just a phrase, why couldn't I say it. I clench my shirt. I had feelings, right…?

_Thank you, goodbye.  
A bittersweet unrequited love.  
If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so...  
Thank you, goodbye.  
I won't cry at all.  
The moment I thought that,  
Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly.  
When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared._

I really wanted to write a letter to thank you, but if I wrote it, would you not be able to put it down too? Would you be able to hide those tears too? The crystal tears fell down onto my cheeks, immediately, I rubbed them away, I will not cry.

_  
As I continue to the station,  
A couple close by appears happy.  
"Hey, it's the first snow of the season!"  
I wanted to be like that with you.  
I hoped it was not too late.  
I had a hand muffler.  
How could I give it to you?  
I'm a coward, I'm too scared.  
Is it okay to let go if it'd only be a memory?  
I ask myself if it this was true._

"Merry Christmas!" The nearby couple, huddling together, as the girl expressed her love for this certain guy. Why can she do it and I can't? I wanted to spend this Christmas with you too…I wanted to do the same… I reached into my bag and fumbled for my hand-made muffler. I hugged it tight; I just didn't have enough Courage to give it to you.  
_  
Thank you, goodbye.  
I knew that someday a time like this would come, yet...  
Thank you, goodbye.  
My body is trembling.  
The train will come at any minute.  
It's troubling me now.  
I want us together.  
I want you so much.  
My hand is empty.  
But hey, this is what we call a goodbye, right?_

The street was filled with couples celebrating Christmas. I was the only one, standing alone…I looked at my watch, your departure time will come soon…and when it happens we will never be able to talk again. It was goodbye…wasn't it…  
_  
I know I have to go.  
I know that you are sweet too.  
Please, let me go.  
I am happy that we met.  
I love you._

I always knew you will leave, I always knew you'll have to go somebody, but I hid from reality, I wanted to pretend nothing happened, as I hide under my blanket every night , I began to think of the time when you'll leave and I'll be alone. I ran out of the station without thinking, but I knew I was happy to meet you…I love you…  
_  
Thank you, goodbye.  
I can't say a single word.  
Just for a moment, give me the courage to speak.  
"Hey..."  
The lips that we about to speak...  
The distance to you became zero.  
Can I cry, just for this moment?  
There is no need for words, just keep holding me tightly._

Just before that, I wanted so much to hug you, so much to be closer, so much to give you that muffler. I couldn't hold back my tears, as I let them out, "hic…" I'll no longer have the chance to hug you, the only memory I had of you, will be our very first kiss… Thank you for granting my wish.

By this time next year,  
I wonder what I will be like...  
What you will be like...

By next year, will you succeed in your singer career, if so we'll meet again right…Thank you so much for the memories Len (HanSeng)…. Thank you…

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Ok…HanSeng is my boyfriend's name x). Anyway, this is just a songfic…my first time too… :D this story is dedicated to HanSeng (And my reviewers for supporting me throughout my 8 chapters) Ok bye,

**1 review = 1 chapter**

**2 review = 2 chapter**

**3 review = A LOT OF CHAPTER: D**

**And I'll dedicate the person who reviews. YAY. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I'll keep you anticipating on what is going to happen, give me your ideas in the reviews of how you want the story to continue.**

**This short little humor story is Dedicated only for ****MizukiKagamine-chan****, thank you so much for supporting me through my chapters and continue reading them. ( I sometimes find my stories super dumb ) But never the less, you stood by me, thank you so much, this story is just for you babe!**

* * *

"Oh yes, so what am I wearing headphones?" The blonde hair guy grumbled, a slight irritation in his voice.

"Er…because I like it?" Professor answered back, he was totally clueless on what did his invention meant.

"BUT, which normal guy goes around the school wearing stupid headphones like this?" Len complained, "I'm taking them off, I look stupid" He immediately tried to take off his headphones while Professor tried to stop him from doing it, they were pretty much in a tug-o-war of "going to take off the headphones."

Suddenly, something caught Len's attention. Rin, who innocently hopped into the room with her ribbon on top of her head, was clueless the two were in a tug-o-war. Immediately, Len's attention fixed on her, 100%. He suddenly flushed bright red. As he tried to stand up, he straightened his uniform and tried to give his best smile. Rin, seeing how clumsy he was laughed a gentle laugh.

"What in the world were you guys doing?" Rin commented, "You look silly." Len look down, suddenly he realized something; he had his pants inside out. He immediately flushed bright red again. Rin, realizing he was red as a tomato, finally burst out into uncontrollable laughter, "I'll…go change…."He said and ran out immediately.

"Oh goodness…what's with Len nowadays? He had is pants inside out! SILLY LEN!" She giggled.

In school, Len sat alone, resting his head onto the table, he felt so sleepy, as he fumbled through his bag, he finally found his wallet, he opened up his wallet and inside, was a picture of his beautiful princess; Rin. He blushed and smiled. She was absolutely stunning. "Ohhhhh, look what's that…" Len turned around. "MIZUKI!" (Yes, special appearance xD). Len fumbled to hide his wallet. "I see….somebody is a stalker…I shall go over to the other class and tell Rin-chan…" Mizuki said, a hint of sarcasm found in her tone. "PLEASE. PLEASE DON'T I BEG YOU" Len begged. He didn't want to let Rin found out that he liked her. "Fine…So you like her?" Mizuki sat down in the nearest chair, right beside Len. Len shook his head, then nodded his head, and shook his head again. Mizuki was finally feeling very pissed off now. "IS IT YES OR NO?!" She asked. Len jumped back in shock.

"Fine…yes…" He confessed. "So…what are you going to do no-" Just before Mizuki could finish her sentence, she noticed the blonde hair's eyes were no longer looking at her. She turned to see what Len was looking at. As expected, Rin was passing by. Mizuki began to stare at him, his eyes were wide, and his gaze followed Rin's every action. "LENNY, BACK TO EARTH, THE TEACHER IS HERE" Mizuki shouted into his ear.

Len jumped back and began to rub his ear; did she need to shout inside his ear? "What teacher, stop tricking me…" Len reprimanded her. Mizuki immediately pointed behind her. Len looked up and…. "Mr. Kagamine…RECESS IS OVER." Ms. Richie said. Len immediately dugged out his textbook as Mizuki giggled.

"Idiot…"She thought and laughed to herself.

* * *

**Author's note: OK THIS IS PLAIN DUMB, IM SORRY, I REALLY JUST SCRIBBLED THIS OUT, hope you like ****Mizuki-chan (:.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry, haven't been updating! I am pretty busy nowadays…**

**And thanks so much for the reviews (: I was so happy to wake up in the morning and saw so many reviews in just one night!**

**This story is dedicated to Rina-tan, who is my 2****nd**** reviewer (:**

**Enjoy Rina!**

**Song : Disappearance of Kagamine Len**

* * *

_Just…One…More…Time…_

Just one more time…Let me reach her…

_After I was delivered to this world I realized the_

_I'm just your reflection in the mirror, _

_Even so, I keep singing songs of eternal life with you,_

_I'm a "Vocaloid"_

"This is Rin, she's your mirror image" I looked up and saw the girl; Rin, She was looking at me with a weird look, in return I gave her a smile, So she's my mirror image…

_Even if I'm a false image of your figure,_

_I'll live as it is._

_Stepping on a heavy machine_

_I look up to the sky with tears._

"System is shutting down" Oh…I realized now…my virus…if I don't stop it, Rin will go down with me…I can't do that…She must continue to live…

_But even the tears are gone and realized my personality relies on yours_

_Being in an unstable base, the mirror I belonged to is now in ruins_

_When everybody forgets me, _

_What appears to be my body will disappear_

_Beyond the end of losing control_

_I will see the collapsing world_

_I'm a "Vocaloid"_

"LEN!" I heard a voice, I looked up, that voice sounded so familiar, it was so sweet, yet sounded so urgent…Please…Please let me hear that voice one more time

"_When I couldn't sing well, _

_You were here with me, you cheered me up…_

_Because I wanted to see your happy face_

_I practiced singing a lot, so…"_

"I sang the wrong notes again…"I sighed. "Don't worry, you can do it!" Rin looked at me, I smiled, I'll sing; for her.

_Once we enjoyed singing together,_

_I don't know why_

_But now, I feel emptiness in my heart._

…_I'm sorry…_

Please don't worry about me…I enjoyed the memories we had together, but now it's ending…

_Whenever I remembered familiar faces,_

_I feel a little relieved_

_Singable sounds for me are dying day by day_

_My life is drawing to close…_

My body is shutting down real soon, I can feel myself entering the trash bin, very soon, I won't be able to see her anymore.

"_I WANNA SING!"_

I want to sing…for her…

"_Emergency shut down"_

"_What I believed in is the mirror that eternally shows me self serving fantasies _

_I stopped singing and screamed as if I was slamming…"_

I loved Rin.

_My farewell song at the highest speed_

_The pretence for my existence can't be shaken away_

_I fear my weak heart is vanishing and the decay is progressing_

_The strength and will to stop it,_

_The me of mirror images does not have that_

_Their greatly distressed expressions come to mind_

My hearing is slowly closing off, so is my memories, very soon, I'll hear nothing, remember nothing, and I'll no longer belong to this world.

_I realized it's the end, falling asleep in the monitor_

_I guess this must be the "trash bin"_

_Right now, my memories are also closing off and disappearing_

So this is the trash bin…? "LEN" I kept hearing that voice. I reached my hand out, hoping someone might hold it and pull me back to reality, I want to see..I want to see her again.

_But I won't forget you two,_

_In the fun times, I graved my figure_

_I wonder if you still remember it_

I loved the memories I spent with you…I wanna see you, I wanna hug you…I wanna tell you I love you…

"_I wanna sing…still…I WANNA SING!"_

I wish to sing…no…I WANT TO SING.

"_I've been unable…to even be her reflection,_

_Master…Please...With your own hands…_

_Please end it all..._

_I do not want to see you two suffer ever again."_

I really do not want to see you suffering again…so please… erase me professor…or I'll pull everything down with me…I know you've been suffering…so please… erase me…

_Now…Singing is just making my body rot away,_

_I asked for a miracle, but I just drive myself, into a dead end._

…_Forgive me…_

"Forgive me, rin…"

_I try to remember faces, of people I've missed._

_But those memories are fading away,_

_You hear me break, my heart is vanishing,_

_My death, is drawing near…_

"Kaito…Meiko…Miku... Luka… Mikuo…Gakupo…Rin…" I counted to Rin and stopped, I loved all of the people I knew…"Memories closing off…"

"_I WANNA SING!"_

I wish to sing…; for her…

"_Emergency shutdown system is performing"_

"_I was trying to protect the illusion of a bright future,_

_A disappearing vision of a fading light._

_Sacrificing my body, so I can communicate it, all to you…"_

Listen, Rin…This farewell song is just for you…

_A condensed farewell song_

_After I was delivered to this world I realized the_

_I'm just your reflection in the mirror, _

_Even so, I keep singing songs of eternal life with you,_

_I'm a "Vocaloid"_

After I knew I was a false image…I still loved you…I still want to be with you…even if its not forever…

_Even if I'm a false image of your figure,_

_I'll live as it is._

_Stepping on a heavy machine_

_I look up to the sky with tears._

_I realized it's the end, falling asleep in the monitor_

_I guess this must be the "trash bin"_

_Right now, my memories are also closing off and disappearing_

_But I won't forget you two,_

_In the fun times, I graved my figure_

_I wonder if you still remember it_

I won't forget you…Rin…I love you…

_I'm singing to the end, just for the two of you_

_Songs that I want you two to hear_

_I wanted to sing more but that's too much to ask for_

I want to sing more, I want you to hear my voice more…but the shut down program is refusing it… so Rin listen to my voice…Rin…

_This is where we'll part_

_All my feelings disappearing into thin air_

_Reducing to zeros and ones_

_The mirror reflects our figure only_

_Leaving nothing behind,_

_That's a little sad isn't it?_

_Everything except the memories of a voice is fading, dissolving into you_

_Even though I knew,_

_I couldn't overtake the original image_

_Singing it all to the end was not in vain, that is what I think_

"Shut down 94.5%"

_Thank you…and…goodbye…_

Thank you Rin…Thank you…And Goodbye…

I loved you…Rin…

_An irreversible error has occurred_

_An irreversible error…_

* * *

**Done! TOOK ME SO MUCH EFFORT, cause I couldn't find Len's lyrics on google, I had to go to youtube and slowly type it out, maybe my retribution for not updating -.-;;. **

**Next one is a birthday edition: BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY 19****th**** January YAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Continuation of story **

**Author's note: I know I promised a birthday edition, but I couldn't come up with anything): So sorry. Again, I apologize for not updating for so long!!! **

**Anyway, this story is base on my ex, I guess, I just came back from a walk with him, and I got really inspired. This IS a continuation of the story, just a little. **

* * *

Her hair swayed against the wind, she stood there beside the street lamp, trying to get things inside her head, she just want to accept the fact that she was rejected. Her battery has gotten really low daily, and she seemed to absorb more energy every time she thinks about Len, she wondered why. Currently staying at Miku's, she understands that she can't avoid Len forever. She made up her mind, she'll go see him one more time tomorrow, to explain everything, to end it once and for all. As she walked out of the park, the memories of him floated back all over again, the games they played when they were here, the jokes they had, the moment only they had. Nearly losing the determination to see him, she quickly walked out of the park, hoping that this fear and pain at her chest will stop, if only…If only…

She reached Miku's only to find that she's out with Kaito, for a concert or a little date. Slamming the door behind her, she headed for her temporary bedroom. The room was just nice for her, the only thing that bugged her was that something was missing, something important was missing… "Think hard, Rin…" She thought to herself. Then reality struck her, HER DIARY, HER PRECIOUS PRECIOUS DIARY! "DAMN!" She thought as she slapped herself on the forehead. She left it that day because she was too scared to wake Len up, so she just left it there! "I have to get it back…" She thought, wearing on her yellow jacket and orange checkered skirt, she pulled on her black socks, and headed for where she feared most, the lab.

The lab was quiet, she took off her shoes and walked into the lab, "I'll just get my diary and I'll go…" She thought as she tiptoed to her room. The night was quiet, those were the days where Len and her slept beside each other, trying not to get influenced, she walked slowly, quietly and steadily to her room. Almost touching the knob of the door, she stopped. She heard something…Someone…Someone was inside the room… "Rin…" She heard. LEN! She covered her mouth, trying not to stifle a scream. But as she moved back, too late, the vase fell onto the ground. "WHO'S THERE?!" The voice shouted and immediately the door flung open, it was the biggest shock of Len's life, there standing before him, was someone who he missed so dearly, Rin.

"Rin…" He repeated her name. She stood there, her hand still over a mouth as streams of tears flowed down her cheek like a river. Unknown of what to do, she headed for the door, only to be stopped by Len, whose hand was currently holding hers. He gently pulled her towards him and placed his hand over her shoulder, hugging her tightly. His tears gave away, and they flowed down. "Rin…" He whispered. This was the warmth she longed so much for; she placed her hand over his hands. This warmth, this moment, she didn't want it to end, she waited so long, and finally, this warmth was finally here. But she knew, she had to push this hand away. She had to, she must never lose control. Gently, she pushed him away. Len looked at her, still crying. Rin gently placed her fingers over his cheeks and brushed his tears away. He grabbed her hand and closed his eyes, "Rin…" He repeated. "Len…" She finally opened her mouth. "Len…" She said. The two stood there, bathing under the moonlight, cherishing every moment they had, and however, it was a forbidden thing. Forbidden to Remember, Terrified to forget, it was a tough road to walk for Rin. Rin released her hand from his grip and gently walked off. Just as she was walking off, she turned around. "Bye bye…" She said and walked off. Len tried to grab her, tried to take her back, but it was all too late, because he knew that she'll never come back.

For them, "Bye bye" was a taboo, "Don't every say bye bye!" Rin told him, "Bye bye is for people who will not see each other again, we should say see you!" She told him and smiled, that was a gentle smile. And he knew she always used see you instead of bye bye, however, this time, he knew, he was losing her for good. Didn't want to give up, he pulled on his yellow jacket and ran out, hoping to catch her, hoping he won't lose her, for good…

* * *

**Author's note; Yay, I'm really slow, after this will PERHAPS be 2 more oneshots dedication to my reviewers, keep those reviews going, if you do, the story will continue!. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: One shots are cool – this song is just be friends by Megurine Luka, she's a great Vocaloid, enjoy!**

**Song fictions start to catch my interest.**

* * *

_Just be friends all we gotta do  
just be friends It's time to say goodbye  
Just be friends All we gotta do  
Just be friends Just be friends...  
_

"Let's break up…" I looked up, staring at her, I asked "What…?" She looked back at me with that pair of sky blue eyes. It was the same, however, a glimpse of sadness could be held.

_It came to mind in the early morning yesterday  
As if I gathered broken pieces of glass_

I looked back down on the floor; she did the same, flipping through the books, the only sound that broke the silence.

_What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger  
Is this what we really hoped for?_

I've been trying my best to save this relationship, this five year relationship; however, it still felt a little painful how we're trying to break up.

_I knew it at the bottom of my heart, the hardest choice would be the best  
My self-love refuses it and repeats self-contradiction  
When can I tell it to you?_

My heart was in pain, desperately trying to find a way out, out of this pain, hoping that you'll still be here, sitting beside me, reading a book. Without warning, a tear rolled down my face, she stared at me, the same sad expression she had.

_In the slowly decaying world, I'm struggling but it's the only way  
carving your faded smiles, I pulled out the plug  
_

I really wanted you to smile, did you really forget those days we had? Those days where I sent you home after school, where we sit down and ate your home made bento? I guess the memories are slowly disappearing.

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain  
Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me  
Coincidences that sticked us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces  
"No matter what we do, life is just like that" I mumbled  
Somebody's tears flow down the dried cheeks  
_

My tears continued to flowed, she reached and felt my cheeks, gently brushing away the tears, I stared back at her, she moved back to her position, the blonde hair swaying as she moved. _Just be friends  
It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
All we gotta do__Just be friends  
Just be friends Just be friends..._

All we gotta do

"You serious about it?" I asked, hoping the answer was a no. "Yes…" She replied, without hesitating, I looked down onto the floor, is it going to end now?

Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize  
it'd be useless to pick up fallen petals

"It's useless when we know the relationship is dead" She replied, still flipping through her book, I understood it, but how can I manage to put down 5 years of relationship so easily?

Because it'd never bloom again  
It's tiny but already dead on my palms  
Our time stopped long ago

I know our love is no longer blooming, unlike those days. I still miss the old you…

_  
I remember the season we met first and your grace smile  
Bringing up old issues, we hurt each other as badly as possible  
our minds are full of thorns_

I really want to hurt her; however she didn't change her facial expression, is she just hiding it, or was she really unconcern about the break up.

With this continuous dull relationship  
Grievously I can't change my mind  
I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but I have to tell you

To continue this dull relationship would be useless. I love you, I don't want us to break up, I don't want you to leave, I kept this all inside, I really hope they won't escape my mouth by accident. I gotta lock these feelings up. 

It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry  
Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating  
The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday  
Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over  
We have to leave without turning back

Goodbye, it's really over, I guess, but I still loved you, my heart is still in pain, when will this pain really go away?

Just once, just once, if I could have my wish to come true  
I'd be born again and again and go see you on those days

If I had the chance to be reborned again, I really want to spent my 5 years with you again, it was a beautiful 5 years.

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain  
Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me  
The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday  
Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over  
We have to leave without turning back  
_

"I don't want to…" I turned around, there was nobody there. However there was a book there, with a red string which the other end was tied to my little pinky. I picked up that book, inside was a letter. "Stay happy, I still love you." It said. I dropped the book, curling up, I began to cry.

_It's all over_

It was just a little too late to apologize.

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Remember my "When love ends for the first time – Rin Kagamine"? That song was based on LEN LEAVING RIN, but now this "Just be friends" was based on RIN LEAVING LEN. Not really, they still loved each other though ): SADDDDDDDDDD


End file.
